The field of art to which this invention pertains is the catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons. This invention also relates to hydrocarbon conversion catalysts and their methods of manufacture. The catalyst composite of the present invention demonstrates unexpected and exceptional activity, selectivity and resistance to deactivation when employed in a hydrocarbon conversion process. More particularly, the invention relates to a catalyst which is useful for performing destructive hydrogenation or hydrocracking of hydrocarbons.